


Dormouse 12

by NeoVenus



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 世界樹の迷宮1 | Etrian Odyssey 1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Illustrations, Illustrations starting from Ch.2, Multi, Prologue, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus/pseuds/NeoVenus
Summary: "On that day, our old life had ended.How much was lost, and how little was left was unimaginable.And yet, we had to move forward. I once again leaned my head as I look back upon those times..."An extended prologue to an Alternate version of the original Etrian Odyssey.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Etrian Odyssey is a game franchise I got into not that long ago, a year to be precise, and it's honestly one I wish I could've started earlier given that with just one game it became my favorite series.
> 
> Being able to create your own characters, each with a unique portrait (With a really cool artstyle to boot which by the way, I think it's Very fun to try and recreate...for the most part) and imagining interactions between your guildmates and how they'd react to the various events that occurred was really what made me fall in love with the series.
> 
> Especially, the way EO1 handled its narrative and slowly went from a simple "Explore this dungeon!" plot to something more impactful and dark made the first game my favorite one as a whole and the main reason why I started writing this fic.
> 
> This is my first project, and one I've been working for a while. So thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Dormouse 12_ **

On that day, our old life had ended.

How much was lost, and how little was left was unimaginable.

And yet, we had to move forward.

I once again leaned my head as I reminisce upon those times...

**Taurus 3 - 6 A.M.** the small town of Etria woke up to Spring's warm sunlight, slowly brightening its streets.

An earthquake shook everyone one day, and a giant hole next to it began to form above the forest surrounding it. The eastern town of Etria changed ever since that day, as its people realized the hole hid beneath it a large, mysterious labyrinth. And with it, countless treasures and materials protected by the deadly wildlife living in it.

Seeing the infinite amounts of possibilities created by the now titled Yggdrasil Labyrinth, the Radha, Etria's government, officially issued a statement regarding it. The labyrinth shall be opened for those willing to risk their lives for the sake of the town. 

Soon enough many signed in, travelling across the continent to reach Etria to start their careers as adventurers of various different calibers. Amongst them all however, three friends who had lived in the boomtown of Etria together for most of their lives would choose to work together in reaching the bottom of the labyrinth. 

The three then, signed their names and prepared to soon become explorers of a guild which, unbeknownst to them would be remembered for years to come.

And outside where they were, a young girl stared at them with curious eyes.

** Chapter 1: Pasado**

She stood still in front of the large entrance, sweat slowly sliding down her forehead. A hopeful brown-haired teenager with a short, blue dress looked at the three people sitting near each other inside the Explorer's Guildhouse, as she held both a large, empty backpack and a newly forged Hand Axe in her back. A building anxiousness clouded her mind as it kept changing between just going inside and doing nothing, which was what she had been doing for the last few minutes. 

"Are you planning on becoming an explorer?"

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure I-"

The girl stumbled and fell to the floor while letting out a yelp which startled nearby townsfolk. Right behind her was an older blonde woman, wearing a ranger hat, an orange tank top covered by a brown scarf, while holstering a knife, bow and quiver near her long, rustic skirt. The teen could tell she was a survivalist, less because of her gear and more because of how she just snuck up without her noticing. Embarrassed, she stared at the floor.

"Y-Yes," she muttered. The survivalist chuckled.

"I could tell you were curious about those three," the older woman offered her hand to the girl, not realizing she felt slightly upset at her previous laughing. "I was just about to meet them too. So why not come with me?"

The girl was ready to leave the survivalist alone, but after hearing that last line she moved her view towards the older woman and wondered. Perhaps if she were to go with her, her chances of being recruited would go higher than if she were to go alone...

The teen got up the floor, patting any dust off her recently borrowed clothing. She followed the survivalist across the Explorer's Guildhouse until the two stood in front of the three people she stared at for so long, each one sitting in the corner on individual chairs.

The woman in the middle, a young adult with similar blonde hairstyle to the survivalist, a large, yellow bag above her lap, and a red blouse underneath a white medic coat gave the most mature feel of the three. Or atleast that was what the girl thought. The survivalist on the other hand noticed the woman was pulling out snacks from her bag and eating them inside, all while thinking no one saw her as eating was prohibited inside the Guildhouse. 

The survivalist quietly snorted, Causing the sitting woman to move her view from her bag towards the duo. Flustered, she pretended nothing happened as she not-so-subtly elbowed the sleeping man to her right awake.

The girl gripped her backpack tightly as the man in bright, full armor stood up alarmed, towering both her and the survivalist who let out a whistle. "Hey, Ceas," the medic poked his back causing him to turn towards her. "Don't do that, sheesh..." he scratched the back of his short, orange hair as he sat down again, next to his bag containing a shield and sword. 

"Not my fault you slept late, you know." Both the Protector, Ceas, and the Medic started to bicker at each other for a while. The survivalist cleared her throat in an exaggerated manner as she started to stomp her feet with her arms crossed, whiled the girl began to feel her legs wobbly from standing for too long. Ceas and the medic kept arguing over petty things while not even glancing at them however.

Instead it was the silent man wearing to the right that talked to the two as he wrapped his long, black hair around his left hand's fingers.

"Just ignore them," he sighed. "Are you looking to join?"

"Finally!" the survivalist shouted for a second, which caused both the girl and the two others to stare at her. She shut herself up mildly embarrassed. "I-I mean, we-"

"We do," the girl took a step forward with a determined expression as the man looked at her while fixing his scarf. "My friend here's a survivalist so she can cover us at any time," the girl continued while trying not to get nervousness get the better of her. "And I...Well I have an axe."

"So you're a Landsknecht, then?" The medic asked, Slightly less stressed now.

"A what-I mean Yeah!" And the landsknecht's face beamed, smiling in a somewhat childish manner. The man to the right, then started thinking as he examined his two golden gauntlets below him while continuing to play with his hair. He then said, "Along with Ceas these two could very well fit in the front, Lamia and I could then stay in the back."

"What Surt said." The medic, Lamia nodded to the alchemist, Surt. "Ceas, I think we're ready." Ceas stood up and, grabbing a note inside his bag motioned the four to follow him as he moved towards the main room of the Guildhouse.

It only took a few minutes before Ceas' group got registered. The girl peeked from behind him as the five's full names were written along with their role. Ceas Nalis, the protector, was appointed as the leader, though he didn't look all that responsible to her she didn't mind. There Had to be a reason why the two who were with him gave him that role, other than being a tall guy with a shield atleast.

Right below him was Lamia Eudi and Surt Muspell's names, she didn't know what to expect from either but something told her Lamia would be reliable, being the guild's healer and all.

Following those two was the survivalist. "So her name's Natalia Allis," the landsknecht thought to herself. She hadn't met any of the four adults before, but so far Natalia seemed to be the most chatty of the four, thus probably the one she'd make friends with the easiest.

And, at the bottom of the list was the line "Olivia Ropaea, Landsknecht." Her heart skipped a beat as she read her name. This was it, no turning back now. Olivia reassured to herself as she followed her new four guildmates outside the guildhouse and into the town she just moved in. 

The sun stood above Etria. The beginning of Guild Boldhunt's days as explorers of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth would soon start... 


	2. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first stepped outside next to everyone it felt as if my life had taken a sudden turn.
> 
> I didn't know what to expect back then, looking back on it I even remember feeling slightly regretful of choosing such a dangerous lifestyle.
> 
> But, I held my head high regardless. There was no going back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a quick apologies for not updating sooner. I hope to improve this as I continue writing.
> 
> Now, as an important warning for those who haven't noticed yet:
> 
> \- "Illustrations" Tag has been added, violence may be shown (Ex: Blood) however more explicit imagery will be kept to text-only. 
> 
> Please read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Taurus 3 - 7 A.M.** The sun's warm light reached through the many leaves that covered the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, illuminating those who ventured inside.

"Though most of the first two floors have been fully explored, not many have reached past it and lived to tell the tale." Such foreboding line caused many newcomers to cower as they soon met Yggdrasil's Wildlife.

Others however, took this as motivation to push forward and embrace their fear to overcome any obstacle that may come their way.

Such was the case for Ceas and the rest of his Guild, Boldhunt, as the five soon took their first step inside the Labyrinth...

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 2: Initiation**

"Everyone, Listen up!" Ceas planted the bottom of his shield to the ground, his right hand holding the top of it, gathering his guildmates towards him.

Olivia didn't expect the entrance to the labyrinth, the main reason why people—including her—came to Etria, would be empty. She imagined she'd be seeing atleast two or three other guilds idling around a corner, or even normal townsfolk watching in awe at Yggdrasil's deceptively serene ambience. But all she could see was her guild.

It came as a surprise to her when she found one of the town's armed guards standing on the other end of the entrance. It was there when they received further instructions on their Initiation Mission: Mapping the First Floor of the Labyrinth.

"From now on we'll have to work together," Ceas said. "So we'll start by knowing each other. Olivia, Natalia." Olivia quickly turned her head towards the protector, having previously been taken aback by the Labyrinth's scenery.

"Y-Yes, sir!" The landsknecht awkwardly yelled, causing Ceas and Natalia to raise their eyebrows slightly. "Hey, no need for that. We're just meeting each other." Ceas continued, the landsknecht kicking part of the ground as her face reddened. "So as I was sayin', I've known Lamia and Surt for a long while. They're these two by the way." The protector pointed at the medic and alchemist respectively, the latter waving his hand with a stoic expression while the former nodded and moved next to Ceas. 

"You think maybe we should've done this Before going inside, anyway?" Olivia heard Lamia say. She could tell the medic was just as anxious as she was, moving her eyes around each of every corner and gripping the strap of her bag with her left hand close to her shoulder. She couldn't blame her though. Ceas seemed to notice as well and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright, we're still in the clear here." The protector took a step forward, everyone else followed him.

Natalia took the initiative and spoke up, "Ah, well, if we're moving I'll have to keep it short." "If you feel like it," Ceas said. The survivalist hummed. "Let's see...I'm Twenty-Five and I like fishing, the end." She put her hands behind her head. "Ok Maybe not fishing. I like fish though." 

Was that it? Olivia gave Natalia a baffled look and soon the latter noticed everyone else was curious, she let out a laugh. "Alright, alright. You could say I moved here recently. I come from a small island to the west, Jail Rock, you guys heard of it?" 

Jail Rock...Jail Rock?! The landsknecht jumped in surprise after hearing those words. "You're from Jail Rock too?!" She asked loudly, like an excited child. But Natalia stood silent. Olivia could see her eyes widening, staring at her with surprise and what she thought was...Sadness?

Natalia frowned and shrugged before curving her lips into a smile. "I see," she stuttered at first, but soon the Survivalist forced a laugh and turned her back on the rest of her guild. "I guess that's it. Found anything interesting yet?"

"Nothing," replied Ceas as he examined the area. "No creatures either, it's odd." 

"So more walking then?" 

"Probably," Ceas said seemingly dejected. Thus Natalia tipped her hat while moving forward. "Aye aye, Sir." She began whistling.

"Hey I said-" Before the Protector could finish Surt gave him a few pats on the back. He could also see Lamia stifling a giggle. "Better get used to it big man," Surt muttered. "Or should I start calling you leader?"

"Not from you, smartass." He and Surt both laughed at each other, before Surt noticed Olivia was next to them. The alchemist cleared his throat and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and moving ahead of the landsknecht as he pulled out the map they used as a guide along with a pen. Behind the two were Lamia and Ceas, she could hear the two casually talk with each other. Something that the girl didn't see before struck her as curious, a silver ring placed on one of the fingers of the medic's right hand. "Was she left-handed?" Olivia thought to herself before the realization hit her.

"It doesn't sound so bad honestly, Guild Leader Ceas Nalis." Lamia seemed calmer as she chatted with Ceas, which made the latter smile—Albeit with slightly reddened cheeks—at her. "Oh, not you too."

"A little payback for staying up late yesterday."

"The elbow wasn't enough?"

"What elb-Oh...Sorry." 

The girl soon let the two be and walked up to Surt and Natalia who were ahead of the group. "So what about you, Olivia?" She looked again at Surt, "I did say I'm from Jail Rock too," and then her view changed to the ground. "The thing is I...I'm not Really from there." The alchemist listened curious, but he could tell something was off as Olivia moved her head from left to right and her steps became stiff. "I mean I Am from there but it was for a while, I think. I moved away when I was around four or five." 

"Hmm..." Surt brushed his hair, he didn't press on. "Alright, it's fine if you don't want to say much." "...Ok then," Olivia continued walking. Surt tried cheering her up, "Ceas did say we'll be a group from now on, so it's best we take our time with each other." He smiled. The brunette hummed and though she felt guilty, she faced forwards.

It had been around an hour or two since they began their journey, at this point the landsknecht had her hand axe held next to her waist for long enough that her hand felt stiff. Despite their conversations something bothered not just her, but her whole guild.

Guild Boldhunt had took turns at each dead end and looked for materials to possibly sell, but neither she nor anyone else sighted even a single creature. Only the sound of their steps and the occasional banter between the five were heard. Said banter was interrupted when Surt motioned the rest of Guild Boldhunt towards the in-between of a few trees in front of them. A small, natural spring with clean, cold water was sitting there, like a reward for having walked through the labyrinth for long enough. Upon examining the water more closely, Surt sighed.

"It may be best we rest here for now," the alchemist said as he leaned on a nearby tree; his right hand sliding across his forehead. The spring water was a nice relief for the guild for the time being, and soon enough they had loosened up from their tension. Natalia sat above a large branch, drinking water from a canteen while Lamia and Olivia both took turns cleaning the sweat off their faces. Ceas on the other hand wasn't so convinced. Him, Surt, Lamia and Natalia inspected around the area more as they soon felt an unnerving feeling of being watched. The protector's head suddenly spun towards the spring and he ran with his shield ready.

Olivia was drinking from the spring, smiling all the while. "I feel refreshed! Man," she laughed as she poured more water on her face. "This is a lot easier than I thought. Wonder why we even bothered bringing weapons-"

A loud thump was heard, followed by a pained hiss and Ceas' fast breathing coming from behind the landsknecht. The back of the protector's shield was blocking her view. Olivia blinked, still unsure of what really happened. The sound of buzzing and scrapping noises made it clear to her that she had to get up however, she soon dashed behind Ceas and towards Lamia and Surt.

"That's why!" Ceas pummeled the beast that attacked them, a small, reddish mole-looking creature with bright yellow eyes whose claws were sharp enough to get them stuck on the shield. Both the monster and Ceas stubbornly tried to get them unstuck until Ceas gave up and ran to the side of the nearest tree, putting his shield in between him and the mole. With enough force the mole's claws detached themselves from its battered body as it slammed into the tree, a red trail drawing itself as the creature quickly slid to the floor. 

Ceas exhaled as much air as he could, his heart beating fast enough. But then his respite ended as soon as he looked towards his guildmates. That monster wasn't alone, it wasn't alone at all.

A large group of them, accompanied by tall, blue butterflies and pink rats with sharp teeth were attacking the other four members. Though Surt, Natalia and Olivia were fighting back while Lamia avoided the attacks of those who slipped by, it was clear from Ceas' view that they were being overwhelmed. Rushing ahead, he managed to block yet another mole jumping with its open claws before it reached the medic.

"Where the hell did These things come from?!" The guild leader blocked yet another hit, his right arm beginning to tire the more it was pushed back by the unrelenting monsters, all the while Natalia jumped from bough to bough as rats effortlessly climbed each tree in an attempt to swarm her. The survivalist, realizing their odds whistled loudly. "We're not winning this one!" She said before retreating into the deep woods. Ceas and the rest looked disconcerted but knew what she was talking about. Soon the five ran towards the entrance, Surt telling them exactly where they needed to go as he switched his view between in front of him and his map. Their path was cut short however.

"You've gotta be kidding..." Olivia whispered in a defeated tone. They were surrounded. Right in front of them were Giant beetles blocking their path forcing them to stop. Panic spread through the group. Even Ceas, who yelled as loud as he could to tell everyone to stay calm had a fearful expression formed on his face. 

A thought struck the landsknecht at the very last second. She was scared, her body trembling at the thought that occurred to her but seeing no other choice she breathed in. 

"I'll get their attention."

Before the others realized what she said, Olivia yelled at the monsters and dashed through a group of butterfly monsters, running into the woods.

She didn't know for how long she had been running, her legs beginning to hurt and falter with each step taken. Her tears were visible, regret mixed with worry caused her heart to beat even faster than ever. The constant buzzing and sounds of scratching behind her didn't help either, she didn't want to look back.

When the landsknecht's life was on the line, her thoughts could only think of those who fell. Whether it'd be monsters or fellow adventurers, at this point the labyrinth would be filled with corpses atleast Somewhere. But there were none. Olivia felt sick. Her legs tired and her breathing became faint. She put herself behind one of the many trees and ducked, her shaky hands gripping the hand axe which by now was stained in the blood of various monsters. "Crap, oh crap, oh crap...!"

Rather than calming down, more and more questions rose from her mind. What if she were to die and everyone looked for her regardless, not knowing it was pointless? And if they Were to find her, would they even recognize her?

Would they even care...

Olivia shook her head and squeezed her eyes. All she had to focus on was going back to her guild, and pray that the monsters that followed her were enough to give her guildmates a chance to escape. 

The monsters that followed her...Followed her...Cold sweat ran across her head as she turned around, she couldn't see nor hear any of them. Whatever was trying to get her had disappeared and she was alone in the middle of the labyrinth. Her goal remained the same, but now with an even bigger uncertainty she let out a few tears before running back. 

As soon as she took another step however, Olivia heard the ground breaking under her and fell to the ground. She looked to her left leg, and stared in shock. A small, red hand that emanated from the soil was sinking its claws on her boot and into her skin. Though she couldn't see the wound the landsknecht sensed blood dripping from her punctured leg, some trailing off the iron-like claws.

For a second she didn't know what she was doing, the pain mixed with the sudden realization that she was being attacked caused her to panic. With her right boot she kicked the mole's hand for what felt like an eternity, three more holes showed up near Olivia. Before the other moles could attack her however, the claws gave up her leg as the monster retreated to the underground. The girl got up, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Olivia tried not to let her injured leg get the best of her, but even she knew she wouldn't be able to run fast enough to lose them. The moles that stayed soon began their attack, jumping at a great height towards the landsknecht with their claws ready to cut her. Noticing this, the girl rather than fight them head-on decided to instead race towards the creatures and slide below them as they hit the ground. She winced when the dirt brushed her open wounds, and got up again as she panted and readied her axe.

One of the moles shook its head after getting dizzy from the fall. It got up and turned its back, ready to pounce back at its food, but before it could do anything Olivia bawled with her axe raised. The mole stopped moving, a loud crack was heard from inside its head as Olivia bashed it with her axe. The mole's face was smashed as the weapon crushed its skull, blood pouring from its eye sockets and splashing over Olivia's arms. 

The landsknecht soon jumped, with the mole still stuck on her axe, back as the other two moles recovered. She almost fell over as her injured leg gave up when she landed, but as the two moles closed in on her and struck she blocked one of them using the corpse as a meat shield. The squeamish sound of flesh tearing as the mole tried to free itself from the body made Olivia shudder. The remaining beast gave part of her left leg a gash, causing her knees to give out. With her remaining strength she screamed as hard as she could while raising her axe the most she could, the mole still stuck in it braced itself as Olivia swung the axe towards the monster on the ground. The two remaining moles crashed each other and were sent flying into a tree where they hit their backs.

Olivia let out a few breaths. Avoiding eye contact with the mole still on her axe, the landsknecht slid the mangled body off her weapon. She limped towards the unconscious monsters, and with two strikes she ended the fight.

The girl couldn't believe herself. It was over, she won! A wheeze came out of her mouth, and soon a celebratory laugh. She was still alive, she managed to beat the monsters, she yelped as she felt the sound of an arrow flying right behind her neck, followed by a thud and a guttural hiss.

She turned around, a fourth mole was convulsing on the ground as an arrow pierced its chest. Olivia noticed the monster's right arm was bruised and covered in blood. The mole soon stopped moving, the landsknecht looked around to see where the arrow came from and soon saw a familiar survivalist above a tree.

"My friend here can cover us? You know I can't do that if you run off like that." Natalia seemed to have been in a fight as well, multiple bite marks and cuts were seen across her arms and legs. Nonetheless the older woman jumped off the bough and moved towards Olivia.

"Where's everyone?!" Olivia immediately asked. Natalia gave her a smile, but it wasn't reassuring as she frowned. "They're...Somewhere, turns out Dark Hair was thinking the exact same thing as you."

Surt? The same thing as her? Olivia was left confused for a second before Natalia continued. "See, while you ran to the left, Surt decided he'd go in front and distract those giant beetle things." Natalia sounded calm, as if she were unfazed by the whole situation. "We got rid of the monsters on our end but soon big leader guy and snack lady decided to go look for him." Olivia didn't know what to think. "What's with the names?" She said baffled. "I thought they were funny, after all I'd rather keep high spirits in times like these." The girl nodded, unconvinced.

"So as I was saying, before leaving I told Ceas I'd go look for you. I could've reached you earlier but..." 

"You got caught, right?"

Natalia shrugged, "By a bunch of man-eating rats of all things."

"Hey, it's not like you could avoid fighting monsters all the time. Just look at...Look at my..." The girl tried showing her injured leg to Natalia, but by then her adrenaline had subsided. A sharp pain caused Olivia to plummet to the floor, her whimpers alarming Natalia. "This is bad...Hold on." The survivalist pulled out a few bandages, Olivia wondered whether Lamia gave her some or if she always brought them as the survivalist lifted her off the floor and let her sit upright behind a tree. "You'll have to make do with this until we reach the others so no bleeding out, alright?" 

Natalia began cleaning Olivia's leg with the canteen. the cold water falling on top of her wounds hurt but it did make her feel slightly better when her limb wasn't all covered in blood. The survivalist then began wrapping her leg with the cloth, the landsknecht's pain seemed to dissipate slightly and when Natalia finished she could move her left leg though not as well as her right one.

"That'll do I think, can you walk?" 

"Yeah, a bit." Olivia got up with Natalia's help. She was still limping and with each step she could feel her cuts sting, but now that the two weren't being attacked she could relax a little. Natalia hummed as she crouched near the arrow impaled on the mole's chest, after a few pulls she sighed and stood up however.

The survivalist's laid-back tone turned into a weaker, much deeper whisper. "Why did you run?" Olivia didn't answer, she herself didn't even know Why she did what she did. It could've been fright, her mind at high alert begging her to escape at any cost. It could've also been selflessness. She was a good person, or atleast she wanted to think she was, but even in a situation like that she'd rather stay with her group. So why...?

"I..." Before the girl could respond, Natalia lowered her shoulders. Once again Olivia could sense something was off about her. Her face wrinkled and her eyes were half-open, staring at the grass beneath her. And her voice, it further changed into a concerning whimper. "It won't happen again," she muttered to herself multiple times, as if reassuring herself, before she heard Olivia's voice.

"Are you alright?" 

Natalia stood silent for a few seconds before letting a wheeze and nodding, like someone wearing a mask and swapping it with another in the blink of an eye. "Yeah, of course I am," she smiled as she began examining the ground closely. 

"Ok...So now what?" 

"We'll follow your steps, see?" Natalia pointed at parts of the dirt on the ground, they were faint but footsteps could still be seen. "Doubt we'll miss the others if we follow along this, especially the leader." The survivalist took a step forward, confident. "But I also doubt we won't run into any critters. I think I missed one or two on the way here." Two steps, one from Natalia and the other, slightly behind, from Olivia. "You get me, right?"

The two began hearing the sounds of critters closing in on them, "Yeah, I get you." The survivalist looked at Olivia with a hopeful smile, and readied her bow.

"Alright then. Let's have a little walk through the woods, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat funny thing, the first chapter was published on January 18th, which I chose as the deadline to coincide with EO1's Original Release date (Happy late anniversary, Etrian Odyssey!)
> 
> What I didn't expect would be that it'd Also coincide with the site going down for a few minutes, like at the Exact same time I posted Chapter 1...I feel like I'm responsible, somehow.
> 
> In other news, Illustrations! I planned to include them on Chapter 1 but couldn't finish them due to time, however starting from this chapter I'll try my best to add my drawings to better the reader's experience. 
> 
> Lastly, a side note. I'll be completely honest, I was So tempted to put "As soon as I learned you could put images on this site it was over for you fools" as one of the tags...
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
